Give or Take
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: Amaya is a rogue ninja that does charity missions for the villages she stays in, on a retrieval mission for Konoha she is captured by the Akatsuki and taken prisoner. It's Hidan's job to convince her to join the organization and get information from her, and he has rather unorthodox methods of interrogation. A girl can only take so much before she gives in.


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 9/15/12**

**TITLE: Give or Take**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Hentai: HidanXOC**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Complete**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Graphic and slightly forced sex between man and woman, violence.**

_~Whether you think you can or you think you can't, you're right~_

* * *

It was supposed to be easy, it really was. A simple retrieval mission. A Genin probably could have taken it. All we had been instructed to do was travel to a small town that was on the edge of Amegakure, hunt down a scroll that was (to Lady Tsunade's knowledge) reported to contain a forbidden jutsu; some sort of technique to alter time. It could harm a lot of people, not to mention probably the earth itself, if someone gained the ability to start screwing around with time.

The hardest part should have been _getting_ there, it would take a day. Rest the night, spend the next day hunting down our target and then come home. Three days maximum.

When we got to the town, it was raining. Big shock, considering we were right on the edge of Ame, right? I loved the rain, honestly. It was calming, like washing away the earth. My team was only of two other people, a girl named Ino, and a Jounin named Genma; because we needed a team leader since we both were only sixteen. Ino and I had spent most of the time talking until we reached our destination; Ino was a good friend to be social with, but I didn't trust her with secrets or anything like that.

I remember being annoyed when we discovered the scroll was little more than a decoration in a small teashop and the obviously newlywed owners had no idea of its contents. Who'd been irresponsible enough to let this thing just float around?

I remember when we were leaving; Ino had suddenly stopped in her tracks, an expression of horror on her normally smiling face. Genma cursed beside me, and I gazed ahead at the two men blocking our pathway. One was tall, almost hitting seven feet if I had to guess. He was almost completely covered in clothing, even wearing a mask. What little I saw of him let me know he had very tanned skin, and his eyes were strange… His sclera was blood red and his iris was acidic green with no pupils.

His companion was around six feet, probably a couple inches taller. His skin was pale, albino. He had medium length silver hair that was slicked back, hanging to the back of his neck. His eyes were the thing that caught my attention first, they were a vibrant purple. He was wearing a necklace with an upside down triangle inside of a circle. I vaguely recalled the name Jashin. I think it was a religion. He was smirking. He had a large scythe strapped to his back.

Both men wore a black cloak with red cloud markings and a distinct ring on their hands; my mind snapped into focus. They were Akatsuki; the criminal organization that was hunting down the tailed demons. I winced when Ino's fear suddenly shot through the roof, my ears flattened in distaste. I was aware the Akatsuki had killed her Sensei, and I was sorry she had to deal with them again, but we needed her ready to fight. We would lose anyway, two Chūnin and a goddamn Jounin against two S-class missing Nin.

"I fucking remember you, Blondie. You grew up a bit since I killed that fucking Sensei of yours."

The silver haired man cackled after his sentence as Ino flinched. I glared at the man.

"Leave her alone, and get the fuck out of our way."

My voice was low; I think Genma told me to shut up. The pale man burst out laughing and nudged his partner.

"Check this bitch out! What are you, part dog? Fuckin' kid doesn't know who she's talking to."

He took the scythe from behind his back, the three blades glinting in the light like a foreshadow of what was to happen, his eyes focused on me. My memory is distant and fogged after that, the only important thing I remember is Ino and Genma escaping. I felt pain, and saw the smug expression of the silver haired man as he leaned over me.

That's the last thing my entire mind gives me, it's still hazy, either from the fight or a drug.

But, that's how I ended up here, chained to a wall in an unbearably dark, stonewalled room; like a dungeon.

I was an Akatsuki's prisoner.

* * *

I'd been here barely a day, if it'd been longer I'd be sweaty or starving. I was fine, I really was. Uncomfortable from being chained up and terrified, maybe, but okay. It was a simple dungeon, but instead of being completely empty, it had a bed in the far corner. Like someone lived here. Maybe that was for…long staying prisoners they needed to keep alive for a while? Someone who had highly valued information…? Why care about a captive's comfort either way?

I only remember waking up like this, no traveling to get there or words or seeing anyone. I didn't know if I was a ploy to get other Leaf ninjas to come after me, or if I would be interrogated for information that I didn't have. I didn't even have a Konoha headband. Why? It was complicated. I was a nomad; I went between villages in one huge circle because I wasn't satisfied staying in one place.

Sometimes I was sent on minor missions just to earn my keep, because I rarely had money for food or hotels. I prefer my traveling lifestyle, seeing new things, having allies everywhere. But, I'd made too many enemies in the progress that I don't want to recall. Still, wouldn't you love to be able to say you'd seen even a few things of what mother earth has to offer? I wouldn't trade it for anything.

So, that's how I ended up sent on that mission, and how I ended up here, probably in death row. I didn't have any information on the villages other than a few ninja's names and their ranks, but how likely were they to believe that I didn't have anything for them?

I irritably tugged on the bonds that cuffed me to the wall, sucking my chakra away like a vampire would blood. My legs were chained painfully far apart, I was like an X shaped wall decoration. They dug into my wrists and ankles, and the cold wall beneath my back wasn't helping me much.

Put lightly, I wasn't fucking comfortable.

I felt tired but wide awake at the same time… How did that even work? I physically felt like I could sleep for days, but my mind was alert and my heart still pumped unnecessary adrenaline throughout my body. I had to say, I was growing impatient for someone to do something. If I was going to die, I'd rather not delay it… Don't you feel that way? Like, if you _knew_ you were going to die, you wouldn't want someone to just make you wait for it to happen, right?

"_CRASH!"_

I jolted when a door slammed shut somewhere above me, feeling my heart begin to beat faster. My eyes zeroed in on a figure as it came into view, glaring hatefully at the silver haired man from before as he stomped down the winding stairway to this _prison._ A cocky smirk adorned his face. He'd gone without his cloak, and like I'd noticed before, he had no shirt, just a pair of black pants and that Jashin necklace.

"Enjoying your stay, sweetheart?"

He snickered mockingly. I snarled in anger, trying unsuccessfully to break the bonds keeping me so vulnerable.

"Fuck you! Where the hell am I?"

I demanded, the one thing I had going for me was the fact that my rage overcame the fear that was breeding inside me. He stepped forward, his glowing eyes narrowed in annoyance. His hand connected with my face with a loud crack, snapping my head to the side. I gasped at the burn quickly spreading across my face, turning back to him. My eyes were narrowed in a glare, but my shock must have shown in them.

"Why don't you fucking respect your captor, you bitch?"

I glowered at him, baring my teeth in anger.

"Bastard, who in their right mind would respect a dumbass like you?"

I didn't get the answer I'd expected, I had expected him to get mad and curse at me, or hit me again. Instead, a crazed smile spread across his lips.

"I was hoping you'd be a fucking change from those sniveling cowards they usually bring in this shithole."

He snickered reaching out and taking my chin, forcing me to look at him. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, my chest rising quickly due to my erratic breathing.

"I don't have any fucking information for you, I'm not a ninja of Konoha."

I growled. He chuckled, letting me go and backing away. He circled back into the darkness that the dim lighting didn't reach inside the room.

"We're well fucking aware of who you are."

He replied. I shook my head in disbelief, they couldn't keep track of-

"Ikari no Amaya, sixteen years old, genetic hybrid, rogue ninja doing work for each of the hidden villages."

I swallowed hard, eyes widening a fraction. So? That information wasn't of any use.

"Some fuckers call you 'Rage of the Storm.' You have that creepy elemental shit where you control electricity. We know you favor Konoha, and we know you can fucking tell us one or two things about their ninja."

He returned to my vision, a kunai glinted from his hand.

"But really, our fucking leader has other plans for you. He wants your power."

I shuddered as he ran the side of the kunai along my arm, the cold metal sending chills down my spine.

"He wants you to be a member of the Akatsuki."

I glared harshly at him, his eyes held something strange, like a secret I wasn't being let it on…

"No way in _hell_ would I join you, you sick bastards!"

I hissed, angrily. A sinister smirk took over his features, and deep inside I felt the growing fear that I'd just made a mistake I'd regret.

"Fucking sweet, because it's my job to break you."

I flinched when he turned the knife, pressing the sharp edge along my upper arm. As he slowly dragged the sharp blade down my arm to my wrist, it left a winding ribbon of red, a sharp sting emanated from the minor wound. I winced, reflexively trying to pull my arm away, only succeeding in rattling the metal chain a bit and making him snicker.

"Fighting makes everything more interesting, princess, so you go right the fuck ahead."

He told me smugly, dragging the weapon down the side of my shirt teasingly. I inhaled sharply when he brought it to my bare thigh where my shorts ended, quickly jerking his hand and leaving a deep gash in my flesh. I grit my teeth, withholding the small sound of pain that bubbled up from my throat. He leaned in close to my face, our eyes meeting in a challenge.

"Keep it up bitch, you've lost anyway."

He sneered as I swallowed hard. I wasn't sure what color my eyes were, but it wouldn't matter because he wouldn't know what they meant anyway…

_If he's an interrogator he knows damn well how to read emotions!_

The knife pressed down on the back of my thigh, twisting deeply into my soft flesh and letting warm trails of blood slip down my legs.

"_Mmhf!"_

I made a small sound of discomfort, my body tensing under the pain.

"Is that all you're going to do? Play with your little knife?"

I hissed breathlessly, fully aware I was only digging myself a deeper hole. I was a sarcastic and prideful person, and wasn't willing to give up to his challenge. He threw his head back with a maniacal laugh. Were all Akatsuki members insane, or was I just unlucky?

"Why don't you put your fucking money where your mouth is, slut?"

He hissed, digging the knife further into my thigh. I cringed as he jerked his hand again, creating a gash that wrapped almost completely around my thigh.

"Bastard!"

I threw the insult at him in fury and pain, only increasing his sadistic amusement, the glint in his eyes grew darker. He brought the knife to my face and I can admit I actually thought he planned to cut my tongue out. I jerked my head to the side, slamming my eyes shut in a vain attempt to hide the terror that surfaced from the deep place inside me I'd tried to lock it in.

The cold, metallic side of the knife pressed against my left cheek, pushing my face forwards again.

"Open your fucking eyes."

The man hissed at me.

_Man. I don't even know his name. _

Was it better or worse not knowing someone's name before they killed you?

I swallowed regretfully as I opened my eyes, glaring up into those bright, cruel fuchsia ones. He turned the knife, sliding it down slowly and leaving a thin trail of blood as he brought it to rest across my throat. He narrowed his eyes in a scowl.

I shuddered, pressing my head against the wall in a useless attempt to escape the knife and the vague foreshadow of him slitting my throat. I hated anything touching my throat, it was sensitive, it was an open kill, it was a sign of weakness.

"You're a fucking rogue, you're loyal to no one but yourself. Why the hell are you so unwilling to give up and join us if you don't have anyone to go back to?"

His voice was quiet as he continued to teasingly trace the tip of the blade along my neck.

"Fuck you," I spat at him.

"I have friends, I have people I care for! I'm not like you, I don't like to kill, I don't know what the Akatsuki even wants with everyone, I don't even know who YOU are!"

I snarled. Ever notice that sometimes if you're afraid, or sad even, you seem to automatically become angry so people won't notice it? Like anger is any more favorable. Stupidly, I had apparently forgotten he had another hand; but I was quickly reminded of my position when he buried his fist deep into my gut, causing the blade to sink ever so slightly into my flesh near my collarbone. I cried out in pain, gritting my teeth as I panted for the air my body was deprived of by him.

"Name's Hidan, you fucking smartass bitch. And I have half a mind to make it to where you can't use that damn mouth of yours anymore."

He growled lowly, face inches from mine. I pursed my lips tightly, head hanging slightly to the right. Weak, that's what it was. A weak sign that I was intimidated by him. My throat was open to him.

_Hidan._

I swallowed, realizing there was a sudden metallic taste in my mouth, blood. I blinked slowly at the ground, mind suddenly buzzing. I had no choice in this anyway, why did I continue to fight him?

"You should talk."

I wheezed. He snickered, standing tall again. He tugged hard on my hair, making me grunt in pain as my crimson locks were twisted around his fingers.

"Do you dye your hair? Fucking reddest shit I've seen."

He mumbled, releasing me with a shove of his hand that made my head crack against the wall.

"Oops."

He hissed, I scowled at him. Sadism was the most dangerous thing someone could have against you. That, and insanity. He had both. Maybe I'd done something that made me deserve this, you know, karma?

"I'm fucking bored of this."

He snarled, and I very naively wondered if it meant he would leave.

He had the knife poised at my collarbone, and with a slow and deliberate motion he slid it down, the blade tearing off the fabric of my shirt. I grit my teeth so hard I started to get a headache, my head pounded like a drum. The now worthless pieces of clothing floated to the floor. I glanced down at my strapless black bra, realizing how fast my chest was moving, I must be breathing really hard. Strange, I couldn't really focus, it was like my mind was suddenly… Away.

"Not like you have much to cover up."

"Fuck you, snow white!"

I huffed. He scoffed, placing a hand on my stomach. I stiffened so hard I almost thought my bones would snap under the pressure.

_Don't._

I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes met his in a harsh clash of conflicting emotion. His eyes suddenly narrowed, traveling over me for a moment before a superior smirk overtook his expression. It was as though he realized he suddenly had something over me, some new power. I flinched when he slid his hand up and back down, inhaling sharply.

"This might be more enjoyable than I fucking thought."

He said under his breath, twisting the knife to slide it under my bra and turning it back over to pull the sharp edge up, effectively shredding the _shitty _item of clothing. I wasn't able to restrain the blush that dusted my face, I felt the heat of my cheeks flaming as my breasts were exposed.

"Get the fuck away from me, you freak!"

I screamed in retaliation, turning my face to the side as I bared my teeth in a feral growl. In his eyes I could see how much he liked that; liked my fear. He tauntingly slid the blade down the valley between my breasts to my navel, I swallowed hard, my lips parted slightly so I could inhale the oxygen I couldn't seem to get enough of.

His eyes stared right at me, but I focused hard on the ground. My blush was still burning my cheeks, my muscles twitched with the desire to cover my chest from his prying eyes. The kunai tore slightly at the fabric of my pants and I jerked, biting my lip hard.

"Please, I don't have anything for you!"

"I'm past caring what the others want, I've dealt with your shit for a while now and I fucking want something in return."

He hissed, inches from my face. I snarled in warning, trying to sound braver than I was. I wanted him to back off, to stop, I wanted to turn back time. I gasped in slight pain as he forced the knife down, making a shallow cut on my lower stomach. I felt my bones jar as I yanked desperately against the bonds when he cut both pant legs so the scraps of clothing landed on the floor. I knew I was shaking, I was horrified and afraid and just… So afraid.

"Aw, are you scared of me? Don't fucking worry princess, this is a ride we can both enjoy."

He chuckled darkly, leaning closer to me. I glared at him icily and in return his smirk broadened. He took my hair in his hand again and pulled my head back slightly so I was looking up at him, and he crashed our lips together.

Have you ever had your first kiss? I thought it was supposed to feel kind of weird or awkward; but this was just animalistic, and my entire body shuddered with the intensity. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, trying to ignore his tongue when it pressed against my lower lip, trying to gain access to my mouth. He growled quietly, hand sliding up my hip to cup my breast. I gasped harshly at the action, and again lost another challenge to him as his tongue entered my mouth.

I felt my face heat up again as he explored every inch of my mouth, his tongue pressed against mine before he pulled back with a light nip to my lower lip. I panted slightly for air, unwilling to look up at him. I winced when I realized his hand never left my breast, he pinched my nipple between his fingers, causing a stinging pain. I hissed before mentally berating myself for it. I was only giving him what he wanted, wasn't I?

His hand crept down my stomach towards a very _private _place. I sucked in a breath when he pressed two fingers against me through my underwear, body lighting up at the foreign sensation.

He sneered down at me. I hated him, him and his smugness, his sadism, his willingness to do this and enjoy it as he did so.

I released a loud gasp of surprise when the previously forgotten knife skimmed across my thighs, slicing off my last piece of protection. I vaguely wondered if I agreed to do whatever it was they had wanted, if he'd stop… But I didn't piece it together enough through my hazed mind to say anything.

"So you are a natural redhead…"

He chuckled, I flushed deeply, instinctively trying to shut my spread legs.

"Why are you doing this? I said I have nothing to give to you!"

My voice was almost a scream in my anxiety and humiliation. He chuckled again, in an almost teasing manner.

"Oh, I think you have something to give to me…"

He whispered, letting his hand rest on my inner thigh. My breath caught in my throat violently and I had a moment where I thought I was suffocating. He slowly brought his fingers to rest against my entrance, eliciting a whimper from me that I'd rather had stayed inside my throat where it had been stuck, caught between my pride and my fear.

"Guess I was wrong when I called you a slut, but we can change that can't we?"

He smirked, shoving one of his digits inside me. I yelped, surprised at how much it actually hurt. Now I was only more afraid of how much it was going to hurt later. Why hadn't I run, back in the forest? Why didn't I turn that damn mission down, I could be in a hotel room somewhere; safe. Not here.

He moved his finger slowly, and my hips moved slightly in discomfort as I vainly tried to force the intrusion out of me.

"Fuck, you're tight, you'll feel fucking amazing around my cock."

He hissed, forcing a second finger inside of me. I whimpered, feeling my eyes burn with the threat of tears.

"Stop, please!"

My voice cracked on the last word, to my disgust. No, why wouldn't I want to give him that satisfaction?

"Can't take a couple fingers, slut?"

He whispered, yanking his digits from me with a painful pop. I was already sore and he hadn't even started…

He reached past me, and with a small click I suddenly fell forward, gasping in surprise as the ground rushed towards me.

Hidan caught me before I hit the floor, treating me like I was some sort of doll he threw me onto the bed roughly. I tried to get to my knees but he shoved my head back down, I cried out in frustration.

"Get off of me!"

I shrieked, trying to thrash out of his grip. He chuckled, forcing me over onto my back. My eyes met his, and from the slightly blurred smirk I could tell I still had tears in my eyes.

"Still have some fight left, hm?"

He leaned closer to me, pressing his lips to my throat. I shuddered, eyes widening as he nipped my pulse, tingles arced across my body at the unexpected pleasure. I bit down on my lip hard, angrily realizing I'd turned my head to expose my neck to him in a pathetic sign of submission.

His teeth grazed my collarbone and down to my chest, his hot tongue sent shivers down my spine as it roved over my hardened nipple. I arched my back, my breathing quickened as I tried not to release a small sound of pleasure from his ministrations.

"You like this, don't you?"

Hidan's low voice met my senses, my clouded mind registering I was giving in to him.

"Fuck you!"

I snarled venomously, gritting my teeth together when he bit down on my sensitive breast.

"Fine, you impatient bitch."

I gasped, eyes widening in terror when he forced my legs apart.

"Don't!"

I cried, fearfully clenching the sheets of the bed in my hands.

_Your virginity is supposed to be saved, not taken from you by a fucking S-class criminal!_

He sighed deeply, hands still firmly holding my thighs apart. I exhaled sharply when he bent close to my heat, his tongue slowly dragging across my lips.

"S-stop!"

I didn't sound convincing, even to myself. He repeated the action, swirling the tip of his tongue around my clitoris. I yelped at the fierce pleasure that lit up my body, coming from my core.

"Feels good, hm?"

He mocked, his sinful tongue continuing to tease my jewel. I tried to tell him off, but a moan passed from my traitorous mouth instead. He chuckled darkly, the vibrations made me buck my hips in pleasure.

_Damn him!_

I panted for air as he forced his hot muscle inside of me, moving it quickly in and out. I felt something bubbling over inside of me, like a pressure quickly building. I tried to get words out of my mouth, to tell him something was wrong, but before I could the pressure exploded within me.

"Oh god!"

I cried out as an unbelievable ecstasy came over me, my vision spotted with white. When I came down from the high, he was positioned over me, hands beside my shoulders. I flushed harshly, turning my face to the side in distress that I'd orgasmed for this man. I was angered at how smug he looked over that fact, too.

"You're already so wet, slut, cumming so fast for me."

He mocked, I snarled in another fit of rage. Wonder if I was considered brave or stupid at this point.

"Get away from me, you psychotic bastard!"

I screamed, trying to shove him off; to my chagrin he almost embarrassingly easily pinned my hands above my head.

"You have two choices princess," he hissed warningly.

"You could give it to me, or I could take it."

He growled, I flinched, turning my head to the side as I quit thrashing. My heart was pounding against my chest hard enough to break free, my inner voice trying to shame me into fighting him again. I'd fucking lost already, give it up.

My eyes widened in horror when he pushed a finger inside me again; but for some reason it didn't hurt like before going in. He slowly pumped it in and out, and I squirmed slightly beneath him when he added another.

"Fucking like this, bitch?"

I bit back a reply because I was pretty sure another moan would leave my lips. He kept roughly pumping his fingers inside me, sometimes scissoring them, I felt my walls stretch to accommodate a third finger. I cringed slightly, breathing still labored; though if it was in pain or pleasure I wasn't certain of… Maybe a mix of both.

He suddenly removed his hand from between my thighs and shifted so he was leaning over me again, resting between my spread legs so I couldn't shut them. I instantly felt the fear that had hidden behind the pleasure earlier resurface, but this time stronger than before. He pressed his tip against my entrance as I shut my eyes tightly in a pitiful attempt to prepare myself for him to shove inside and start self-indulging. For some reason something came to my mind about men always saying sex was only for the men's pleasure… I hadn't thought it to be true.

I gasped softly when he pressed his lips to mine, he took advantage and slid his tongue past my parted lips. I found myself focused on the sinful kiss, not noticing myself relaxing. I felt my breath catch when Hidan slid his tip inside of me, reflexively gripping his arms tightly.

"_Ah!"_

I yelped when he broke past my barrier, stealing my virginity. I internally cringed when I realized tears were streaming down my face. I was startled when his lips ran softly down my neck, his hips stilling when he was completely inside. My breathing was shallow, as I tried to relax and hoped the burning pain would cease. I vaguely noted he had one hand on my hip, slowly moving it up and down in a soothing manner.

"It'll go away."

His voice was tense in pleasure, I took a deep, slow breath in an attempt to calm my tears, flinching when he brought his hand up. He slid his thumb across my cheek to wipe the tears away, his violet eyes free of his earlier cruelty. I shuddered, experimentally rocking my hips.

He took this as a sign that I was alright, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in, I whimpered softly, biting my lip to hopefully refrain from releasing any more of those pathetic sounds. I met Hidan's hypnotic eyes, shuddering when he leaned down to slowly drag his tongue over my right nipple, his thrusts still slow enough to not hurt; more like an ache that was rather rapidly dwindling.

I wish I could say I held strong and didn't give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me, but it would be a lie.

My head fell back with a small moan, I'd tried to suppress it but he was reaching so deep inside of me, I couldn't ignore that it felt good. I flushed in shame, gritting my teeth against the sounds that desperately tried to make it past my lips. Hidan kissed me lightly, looking down at me with unbridled lust.

"It's okay to enjoy this, you know."

His voice was husky. I couldn't tell you why his words suddenly made it okay, but for some reason I felt like I'd been relieved of a burden… I allowed a louder moan of pleasure escape me. He smirked against my heated flesh, biting the juncture where my neck met my shoulder, picking up his pace to thrust harder. I cried out when he got rougher, panting for the air that I couldn't seem to hold onto.

I'd noticed my arms had moved to wrap around him, pulling him down to crash our lips together in my own violent turn of lust. I felt myself tensing as a second orgasm impended, raising a groan from him as I tightened around him. I felt the pressure start to build stronger, until with a harsh snap it exploded inside me.

"_Hidan!"_

A loud cry left my mouth as I came, much harder than before. My entire body convulsed with ecstasy, leaving me a dazed and panting mess. He slammed into me a couple more times until I felt a hot liquid splash inside me, yelping quietly in surprise. He slowly removed himself from me, his own breathing was erratic now. My eyes were half shut as I watched him brush a hand through his hair, gazing at me through the sides of his eyes with a small smirk.

"Give in, princess?"

That voice was quickly becoming addicting, I shuddered every time I heard it. I was struck with the realization of what he meant.

_To join Akatsuki…_

"Yes… I'll become a member of the organization…"

"It took me _fucking_ you for you to fucking give in?"

He snickered at my glare, tossing his cloak at me since he'd ruined my other clothes. I tried to stand up, cursing under my breath when a sharp pain emanated from my pelvic region. Hidan took my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You're gonna be fucking sore for a while."

He chuckled, kissing me hard. I sighed when we broke away, accepting his hand as he helped me stand up.

"Fucking plan to do this again sometime."

He told me, rather than asked. If I learned anything from this, it was that you couldn't tell Hidan no.

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

**This story was born purely from hormones.**

**Fuck you, I like caring! Hidan. X3**

**Sadly, most of my stories are on momentary hiatus until I can get up to pace with schoolwork (and actually understand it) so, updates will be spacey and arbitrary. ****Thanks for understanding, pups!**


End file.
